Field
The disclosure relates to a method for forming a crystallized layer on a substrate and articles having such a crystallized layer, and more particularly to locally and rapidly heating a precursor layer on a substrate and then allowing the melted precursor layer to cool and form a scratch resistant crystallized layer.
Technical Background
The scratch resistance of a substrate can be of importance in terms of both aesthetic appearance and, when the substrate is transparent, the ability to see through the substrate. However, substrate materials with suitable scratch resistance can be expensive to make in comparison to less scratch-resistant alternatives. There is a need for imparting improved scratch resistance to inexpensive substrate materials by adding a coating or layer to the substrate that has a higher degree of scratch resistance than the substrate.